Rainbows after the Rain
by Dr.Weirdo69
Summary: -AU- Well... you'll just have to find out when you read it... it's too long of an explanation xP
1. Of knights and of princesses

_Holding on to this feeling that I cannot yield_

_Still, I have walked this far_

_I didn't seem to advance much_

_But I can feel the dream carried by a wave of time_

-All in good time by Mami Kawada

* * *

**Rainbows after the Rain**

**Prologue: Of Knights and of Princesses**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

Today is one of those days that just seemed to pass by so quickly; no one knew what day actually meant for me, save for one person. This will be the day I turn fifteen years old, a year away from undergoing the test that would determine my future, the future of whether or not I can stay in the path of swordsmanship.

But today was also one of the days that I had to refurbish the statue that just seemed to captivate me. Maybe it was because that it could talk to me or maybe it's because I could see the pain etched on the statue's face.

'Ah… Happy birthday Fate.' She spoke mentally.

'Thank you. Can you believe it's already been three years since I started maintaining you?' I asked.

'I'm sort of glad that you didn't run away like the others did though…' She said, intoning relief with her words.

'Maybe it's because you're pretty?' I responded.

'Nyahaha… if I had the choice to move I would be blushing right now.' She happily replied.

I had a bucket of water and a brush with me today. I began dipping the brush, gently brushing the statue from head to toe making sure not to miss any edges, in-betweens, and curves. It took a while but I finally got to make the statue shine like it's supposed to.

'How do I look?' She asked.

'Beautiful as always, Nanoha.' I responded casually.

She giggled. 'Thank you… although sometimes I wish I could change what I'm wearing for you.'

'I think you're fine with whatever you wear Nanoha.'

And just like this our conversation that lasted until sunset, she talked about herself and I opened up to her in the same manner. She's straight-forward and she can be blunt at times but that just told me that she would never lie, each word she said were what she meant. I always wonder where she gathers the strength to express herself in that manner…

For the first time ever since I met her I wanted to free her from this horrible way of living out your life. 'Say… have you ever heard of a way to break your curse?'

You paused a bit, trying to comprehend what I just asked. 'I don't think you need to trouble yourself with me… the condition of breaking my curse is nearly impossible to complete, why the sudden interest?' She asked.

'I'm curious. Will you please tell me?' I pled.

'… It's a riddle a witch named Precia Testarossa made.'

'Precia Testrossa? Do you mean the witch who destroyed the kingdom of the guardians, Lutgard, single-handedly?' I asked.

She hesitated a bit. '…Yes. Let's just say that I come from that specific kingdom and I was in her way of plans so she turned me into what I currently am at the moment.'

'Will you tell me the riddle?' I asked.

'All right… it goes like this:

_The forgotten shall come to you_  
_They will deliver the key to your burden_  
_Your soul shall be dragged into the darkness_  
_The unspoken spell shall find it's way to you_  
_These words from your "other" will set you free_  
_And the "other's" caress will awaken you once more._

…that's what she told me.'

'She made it hard for us to solve.' I pouted.

'Well… it wouldn't be called a riddle if it gave the answers straight away.' She giggled.

I realized that it was already dinnertime when the sky grew darker. It was already time for us to part.

'I'm sorry. I have to go now…'

'It's already late I guess… Good night to you Fate.' She responded happily.

'Good night to you Nanoha.' I replied.

Sometimes I just really don't want to go but sadly due to curfew I'm always bound to go back to our resting quarters. I slowly picked myself up and started to walk for the door. Before closing the door I took one last glimpse of the room before I closed it. I fixed my black pants, torso, and boots before I headed off to the mess hall. It was as crowded as usual but I could already see that my table of friends have gotten my share of food already, I immediately walked in the general direction the table was in. Sitting down quietly I gave an apologetic look to Hayate, my long-time friend, for taking longer than usual in my duties today.

"…I give up. Why are you still polishing that statue?" Hayate sighed.

"Habit?" I answered.

"The people who assigned you to do that already graduated last year. Why do you like following Axel a lot?" Yuuno asked, trying to reason with me.

"He would be one of my role models besides it isn't that boring." I answered simply.

"Yes, yes, just spare us from the 'he was carefree and straightforward' speech." Chrono interjected, obviously annoyed that we're on the subject of Axel again.

Axel was a student of this school he excelled in the field of swordsmanship at a very young age and started taking all the advanced courses most people normally wouldn't take. I was assigned to be his partner for a job once and he asked me to take care of the statue; yes, the same one I'm taking care of right now, telling me that it looked sad. Not knowing what he meant until I actually started taking care of it.

"Chrono if you're so upset about your last duel you could always graduate now and search for him." I replied.

"Heh… it would save me the trouble of reprimanding you two." Signum added.

Chrono and Signum are well known in this academy for being Axel's greatest rival, although they are more or less their own rivals.

"I do not break any rules! Fate does!" Chrono complained.

"This coming from someone who kicks dirt at someone when they're about to get beaten." I retorted.

"All right you three… Chrono obviously loses today and Signum is the victor of today's little bout now… can we please eat in peace?" Hayate cut in before anyone else could say anything.

"…Did I miss anything?" A dumbfounded Sigurd asked.

"You just missed Hayate keeping us quiet." I replied casually.

"You guys got into the forbidden topic again didn't you?" She sighed.

"More or less." Shamal answered.

"I'm not saying another word and I'm eating." She replied, starting to dig in her meal.

The rest of the time we spent in the mess hall was spent in light insults, chatter, and comebacks that just seemed to make learning our language harder. I suppose you could say that everything went in a breeze and curfew came to us sooner than we expected.

"Want to come back to our room together?" Sigurd asked.

"Sure. It's not like our destinations are different anyway." I answered casually.

We continued to walk in silence until I just decided to break it with the thought of the riddle still running in my head. "Say… would you know a forgotten family that houses a special sword of some sort?"

"Hm… I can't say that there is a lot but… there are. Why the sudden interest in my field?" She asked.

"Nothing really, it's just that I heard a riddle somewhere that one could save someone from a curse." I tried to explain, only giving out the needed details.

"There are two houses that held a special sword like that: the house of Alevi and the house of Ventris… but I wouldn't search for the house of Ventris' anymore… there isn't a single that the family existed… it's surprising that a diary was found from the head of the house just like that." Sigurd expounded.

"The diary… any chance it's here?" I asked.

"Yes but it's in the restricted section… but knowing your status you can go there now." She shrugged.

"My… status?" I tried to clarify.

"Yeah! You're the only one in this academy who could enter a match with Axel and end it in a draw!" She exclaimed happily.

"…I don't know…" I tried to reply.

Not too soon after that we arrived at our door, Sigurd opened it and gestured for me to go in. I entered and took my time to settle down; unbuttoning my overcoat to reveal a white shirt hidden underneath, removing the crest on my neck, letting down my pony-tailed hair, taking a deep breath, and just dropping myself on my bed.

"It's been a while since you've just crashed on your bed, usually you'd be studying right now." Sigurd pointed out.

"I don't know… I feel like I got run over by a crowd…"

"Oh boy… the great Fate Harlaown isn't studying for once in her life… has the dead risen on its own yet?" She joked.

I giggled. "You're hordes of undead will have to wait miss future paladin."

"But I want to kick some living-dead butt right now…" She complained, exaggerating her actions by punching the air several times.

"Their butts just have to wait for you, for now you have to pass that swordsmanship test." I explained, getting up to pat her back.

"Ughyuu… Don't remind me… I'm going against that cheater… Jail Scaglietti…" She complained.

"He isn't that good… it's just that he has tricks up his sleeve, it makes me wonder how he got here in the first place." I comforted.

We continued chatting without a care until we were told to go to bed by the person who patrols our quarters every night. Obeying his advice we got in our beds and tried to sleep… well at least I did, Sigurd just closed her eyes and she was already in dreamland. I kept on thinking about that riddle Nanoha told me… I thought about the house of Ventris' existence all night until I decided to curl up and give it a rest for tonight.

* * *

_Nanoha's POV_

I'm really grateful that Fate continued to go here even after Axel graduated… to be honest I don't like the feeling of being petrified let alone being petrified for a long time… sure I don't age… in a way… but I want to just get out of this darkness… I want to actually feel alive again. To be honest I can never confirm if I'm alive or not by myself… if Fate and Axel never arrived in this place I just would be lost here thinking, waiting, and hoping someone will just tell me whether I'm alive or not.

How long has it been since I've seen those hateful purple eyes? I don't even know how long it has been…

* * *

_Normal POV_

Somewhere a castle stood darkly upon a cliff giving travelers the invisible sign of: "Abandon hope all those who enter." Within the castle's exterior lies a poorly managed throne room from ragged carpets up to the slightly dislocated columns.

"Have you found the source?" A woman with long wavy hair and amethyst eyes asked.

"We are getting quite close, mistress." A young girl with raven black hair and golden eyes replied.

"Find that which I seek and you will be rewarded greatly." The mistress replied coldly.

"As you wish. I will now take my leave, mistress." The girl replied.

And just like that the girl left without any other questions, no affection, and most definitely no sign of belonging. As she continued to traverse the castle walls her mind wandered to the infinite sky where you can just feel free to do whatever you please… such is her desire.

Her name is Alexis of the Ventris family. She has no recall of her memory other than her name.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well I'm still thinking of what to do with the rest of the things I've planned out with this fic X_X Should I continue posting it here? PS: The riddle is still total crap after a couple of revisions... so I'd like some help there... PM me if you're interested.

Flames will be used for dimsum!

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	2. Necessities

_Only wanting to convey my feelings  
I tried to link up my "Selfishness" and "Wishes"  
Unable to choose  
That is why my voice didn't express those words and the words disappear today_

-All in good time by Mami Kawada

* * *

**Rainbows after the Rain**

**Chapter I: Necessities**

**

* * *

**

_Fate's POV_

Normally we wouldn't be allowed to even see a glimpse of a future paladin's test but… if you were a close enough friend of the challenger you would be allowed for various reasons: one good example would be to see how fast you react to defend your allies; however, something bothered me: Sigurd's test was announced to the entire school.

"Wow… is my match really that big of a deal?" Sigurd asked.

"I don't know…" was all I could reply.

"I better get ready though… the headmaster is going to kill me if I don't arrive at least half a mark earlier than planned." She said, happily running to the arena that will determine her right as a paladin.

I watched her slowly leave the room with an aura of excitement and nervousness. I just don't know whether I should be happy for her or not… sometimes I just think that she's too carefree on what is going on. Well… Sigurd wouldn't be Sigurd if she was dark, mysterious, and mischievous… maybe a little mischievous on the side… but that's not the point.

I continued walking down the academy's corridors and eventually met up with Hayate and the rest.

"Sigurds first real battle…" Signum noted with a bit of worry.

Signum and Sigurd have almost always been sparring partners and they've always went on missions together. This will be one of the rare time that Signum will let Sigurd fight alone those two are almost like sisters except for the fact that they don't look anything alike.

"Aww… come one why be scared for her? She can handle a zweihander with only one hand!" Chrono complained.

I chuckled. "Jealous?"

His cheeks turned red and he immediately begun stuttering. "N-No! It's just that everyone seems to be so nervous!"

"Mou… you guys fighting already when we aren't even there yet!" Hayate complained, letting out a sigh.

"These twerps need to fight or else it'll be the end of the world Hayate." Vita cut in with a tone of amusement.

The rest of the way was covered with some light chatter from Vita, Shamal, Zafira, Chrono, Signum, Hayate, and me, as always someone was bound to tease someone but a few seconds later we just laugh it off and gave it a rest. Time flew and here we are at the front row of the arena as per requested by the guards.

Somehow I get the feeling that this test has something more to it…

'Sigurd do you know anything else aside from the fact that this is public?' I asked mentally.

'Nope, I know about as much as you guys do.' She replied casually.

This is one of those days that I'm actually happy that we were allowed to carry our swords, spellbooks, and other weapons we specialize in with us because I just know something is going on and the headmaster or the examiner isn't telling us. A few minutes later the examiner finally decided to begin the match with a few changes to the rules… one would be he would stop the examination immediately when he sees fit and the other would be that the use of other items such as: spare blades and other objects that will help you in battle.

This match is just too bent on Scaglietti's wishes… why did the headmaster allow it? Scaglietti is just some overly curious freak who just happens to be really curious on Sigurd… is he trying to get her to activate that phase again? I hope not… the last time she did she just… changed.

"This is ridiculous! Why was the match set up in such a way the Scaglietti would be in the advantage?" Signum complained, almost too angry that the rules were like this.

"Don't go into a fit yet Signum… I think the purpose of this match is because we're allowed to interfere… when a certain card is put into play by Scaglietti." Hayate explained.

"I hope I won't have to treat too many wounds today." Shamal noted.

Zafira and Vita gave a silent nod to Hayate, acknowledging the wisdom behind her words. I slowly relaxed but there was still an edge to my position knowing that any time we could have to interfere in case something happens. Let's just pray nothing will.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The match begun a few minutes at the examiner's signal. Sigurd held a zweihander with one hand and readied a defensive position to counter the first move which Jail decided to chance upon. Steel clashed and Jail's offense was powered by gunpowder giving Sigurd momentary blindness but somehow she managed to block every move Jail tried to land on her.

"Aren't you going a little too easy on me Scaglietti?" Sigurd thought out loud.

"Just testing." He mocked.

That phrase soon followed with a kick from Jail but Sigurd easily blocked it and countered it with a sliding kick that tripped Jail to his back. The crowd roared to life seeing the excitement the duel was giving them. Jail immediately got to his feet in a matter of seconds and initiated another strike which is yet again enhanced by gunpowder, nearly blinding Sigurd, this however was not going to work with her again taking the initiative to look away and simply blocking Jail's attack. Jail just smirked and quickly pulled out a knife from his waist and tried to land another blow. Taking quite a gamble and barely managing to catch the knife with her fingers, Sigurd immediately took the initiative to kick Jail away to put some distance between them.

"Damn… he always has something on his sleeve. What's next, people on his side attacking me just for kicks?" Sigurd muttered.

Jail gave some sort of signal and three men came out of the crowd covered in garments to hide their faces and swords drawn to attack Sigurd. She immediately blocked all three attacks with her zweihander pointing down to the ground at her back and fluidly moved to break free from the awkward position she was in, breaking the tension between her swords and the unknown three's attacks. At the same time Sigurd closed in on the three giving them hard blows that might possibly knock them out for days or for good if their wounds are not tended to by the end of the day. Jail then took the opportunity to strike at the distracted Sigurd almost hitting her but just vanished the moment he tried to strike her.

"Is this all you can resort to?" A cold voice asked.

"Of course not. I can always give you more of a challenge my dear." Jail replied in a mocking tone, signaling more men to appear from the crowd surrounding the girl immediately with swords raised to her neck.

"Tch. I can always count on you to make things more complicated." The cold voice responded.

Sigurd the once kind and carefree youth transformed into something cold and cruel, some could say her polar opposite. Her original features which were raven black hair, hazel brown eyes, and a cheerful personality was replaced with an elegant silver hair, blood red eyes, and a cold persona.

"No…" Fate mumbled.

"It looks like our cue to step in." Hayate announced.

Everyone gave her a quiet nod and stepped into the arena immediately knocking out four of the men who were pointing their blades at Sigurd and she immediately took the opportunity to knock out the rest of the men who were pointing their blades at her. After that it seems that an entire gang of thieves just popped out of the crowd on Jail's signal and an epic battle ensued on the arena, making the crowd roar in excitement; the examiner didn't seem to be fazed at all by what was currently happening in front of him and let the duel continue as if all of it was supposed to happen.

"The examiner doesn't seem to be surprised by any of this…" Hayate noted while casting a spell to knock her opponent out.

"It's like he's a part of the commotion." Vita added.

The battle continued to ensue with the examiner's silent permission. Fate and Hayate made a deadly pair, almost instantly knocking out five men with their combined magic and direct combat prowess; Vita, Shamal, and Chrono made an almost invincible trio with Shamal supporting the two with her healing magic and boosting magic and Vita and Chrono utilizing the magic wisely and in full unison with each other, knocking out eight opponents; Zafira, Signum, and Sigurd immediately stood back-to-back, gave each other a silent signal, and immediately did their own thing individually with the usual sync-in from Sigurd and Signum, in total knocking out another eight opponents.

"Just how many are there?" Chrono complained.

Sigurd paused for a bit to examine the entire arena. "About fifty left." She stated nonchalantly.

"H-How…" Chrono started.

Fate immediately cut in, saving the topic for later. "Questions later! Knock these guys out first!"

* * *

_Fate's POV_

This is bad… Sigurd's other self has been activated in front of everyone and it looks like this was planned, more or less by Jail and the examiner. I'm going to have to pray that no one will get her mad in this mode; the catch is that she is really irritable in this mode.

"Hayate!" I signaled.

Hayate immediately raised her saber to the height of her stomach and chanted a few things to herself making beams of energy form at her sides, which was eventually released towards the attackers we both had coming to us from opposite directions knocking them both out.

"Thanks." I said briefly, moving on to another set of opponents.

Eventually we managed to knock out all our other opponents signaling the end of the duel between Sigurd and Jail.

"This match is finished the victor goes to… Sigurd of the house of Alevi." The examiner announced.

Sigurd's eyes widened in surprise as the examiner proclaimed her last name without skipping a beat. She let her bangs cover her eyes and let out a smirk. The crowd gasped in surprise to find out what house Sigurd was from… to be honest I was quite surprised too… she never mentioned her family or her last name to us.

"So you know…" She muttered.

After that she just collapsed making her features return to normal. Zafira was just in time to catch her from her fall. It took me a while to register what had happened but when it did a thousand questions just popped into my head…

* * *

_Normal POV_

In a forest in the general direction of where the Academy is located, Alexis began tracking for the source that seemed to reveal its presence the more she stepped towards the Academy's general direction.

_It's this way then… towards the academy. Something about that school intrigues me._ – Alexis thought to herself as she continued traversing the forest floor.

Destiny has begun to slowly turn the wheel of fate. How will Alexis, Sigurd, Fate, and the others deal with the encounters they will have, the coincidences that will surface, and the necessities that will follow? Only time will tell.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

I was allowed by the headmaster to take the Ventris family diary to our room where I can go and read it, under the condition that I will not reveal its veiled contents to the public. Knowing that the one in the library is actually a fake; a duplicate to disguise whatever truth I am currently entrusted with.

Taking a chair from my desk and lighting a lamp to illuminate the surrounding area, I lay the book down and began from the first page…

BEWARE: All who read this journal shall see the truth beneath all the lies, the cruel realities, and the harsh past that the Ventris and Alevi both share.

It was written neatly in a cursive writing that I can somewhat compare to Sigurd's handwriting. I continued to study like this for the entire night… stopping at half the book realizing that I need to make do with what little sleep I can obtain now.

* * *

_Normal POV_

The headmaster looked out his window with a sad smile carved on his face.

"…Sir, would you mind me asking what the purpose of this duel was for?" A knight who bowed in respect to the headmaster asked.

"…I believe… it is for the sake of reviving the fallen kingdom of guardians we are working so hard to rebuild." The headmaster replied, the tone of unease settling in the air.

"Understood. What shall we do of Alevi and Harlaown?" He asked with an obvious tone of curiosity.

"Leave them be. I will soon assign Harlaown, Alevi, the others who helped her during today's duel, and a special student on a journey soon. I can feel her head this way Roy." The headmaster responded in a shaky tone.

"As you wish." Roy replied nonchalantly and took his leave.

The headmaster brought out a book from the shelf and took a seat.

I wanted you to see what real courage is, instead of getting the idea that courage is a man with a gun in his hand. It's when you know you're licked before you begin but you begin anyway and you see it through no matter what. You rarely win, but sometimes you do. 

The headmaster chuckled in silence to see how similar this phrase is to the situation he was currently in. He closed the book and gave out another sigh.

_I can only hope for the best with these children… after all… I have failed my duty to protect the princess a long time ago… and I will not do so again._ – He thought to himself.

The headmaster arranged his fazed blond hair and took his leave from the room. Yuuno Scrya, the last captain of the guard and head librarian for the kingdom of guardians, is the headmaster's name.

* * *

Author's Note's:

Feel free to point out mistakes... v.v I haven't had the time to edit this since I've got too much workload... And well v.v My updates will depend on how heavy schoolwork is... The good news is... the next chapter is about around 30% done... And seriously guys... PM me if you have any ideas for the riddle.

Flames will be used for fried chicken.

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


	3. The book of Ventris

_Nanoha's POV_

Out of the night that covers me

Black as the pit from pole to pole

I do thank whatever gods may be

For my unconquerable soul

This poem has always resonated in my mind ever since I began studying it. They say a man who was disabled wrote this poem and called it "Invictus" which means unconquered in another language. In this poem he says he never fazed even through the darkest of his times, he continued living his life to the fullest… nothing fazed him even though he was physically disabled already.

It's ironic that this was the last thing I studied before I was turned into stone. The darkness that covered me was my own current reality. I slowly lost hope in ever turning back, after all it's most likely that it has been several years since the downfall of the kingdom no one probably knows my true identity now except for one survivor: Captain and head librarian Yuuno Scrya, my last teacher and the one who taught me this poem.

_What are you planning to do now?_ – The question echoed in my mind.

I honestly don't know…

* * *

**Rainbows after the Rain**

**Chapter II: The Ventris diary**

* * *

_Fate's POV_

As I flipped through the pages of this diary I began to understand little by little what secrets the house of Alevi and the house of Ventris kept: they both shared the two halves of one sword. One being able to cure all kinds of sicknesses and the other to be able to bring a swift death upon one's enemy, when combined the sword becomes the infamous demon's bane: Fomortiis.

One of the many things I discovered was that both houses were deeply tied to the royal family of the kingdom of guardians, both families' sons and daughters were sent to guard the heirs of the kingdom forming a close confidante and ruler relationship between the royal family and both families.

Out of all the entries that were posted in the diary I find the final entry to pique my interest… it didn't look like it was written by the head of the house. It was written by someone else. The handwriting was completely different from the head of the house at that time and the way this person wrote it was also completely different; in the sense that how a particular scene was different from the way the original author would describe it.

* * *

_Anonymous POV_

I only write in this diary for one purpose that is to honor my dead opponent's wishes. He wished for me to record how he died.

I am ordered to do a number of things in this city of guardians. I am to acquire the swords both the Alevi and the Ventris family possess, to slay the royal family and both the Alevi and Ventris families as well, and to search for my mistress' objective.

Killing most of the families were easy. However, as I was about to attack the royal family's princess I was stopped by who was seemingly the captain of the royal guard.

"Out of my way." I ordered.

"I don't think so… Er… would ya mind givin' me yer name missy?" He said in a carefree way.

Strange. He seemed not to care whether I was the enemy or not, his manners apparently mattered more to him.

"Fine. I'll give me name first." He relaxed his stance and cleared his throat. "Nicholas Reo. Second Lietenant in the clover platoon commanded by Cap'n Yuuno Scrya. Now… how about ye give me yers?"

I did not know how to respond to that, but I knew I had to return the favour somehow. Relaxing my stance a little bit I said, "Alexis."

He didn't seem fazed at all. All I knew was that he seemingly knew that I was going to say that. "All right then Alexis, why did ye massacre the nobles?"

I didn't reply. I knew I was to answer to no one but my mistress. So instead I attacked him and our blades clashed.

"Yer forgetting yer manners Alexis." He said sternly.

"…"

I was not to answer to anyone. I was to follow my orders and get this over with.

Steel continued to clash until I finally caught my dagger to his side which was followed by my sword stabbing all the way through his stomach, making him collapse.

"Heh… I guess this means you're better than me Alexis. Could ya do this old timer a favour and write in the family journal, accounting what happened 'ere." He said, staggering in between his breathing.

"I will." I replied flatly.

"Dea bless yer soul… run, princess… r…un…" These were his final words.

I heard clapping from behind me. It was my mistress… I do not know why she is here but I do know that she was here because she was either to do something I could not or retrieve her objective.

"It seems our princess is left… and she possesses some power we don't want hindering us in the future…" She raised her right hand and made a purple ball of energy appear.

Right before my eyes I saw the princess turn to stone little by little.

And this ends the accounting of this incident.

* * *

_Fate's POV_

It just stopped there. Someone named 'Alexis' wrote this but she left out a lot of details. I wonder if the princess she was talking about was Nanoha though… I do want to solve this mystery as fast as possible. I was not really going to settle leaving this academy without her. I wanted her to be able to live and breathe again. It was sad to see her in this state.

"What are you reading, Fate?" Came Sigurd's voice from behind.

"Eh… a diary? The one you told me to read?" I replied casually.

Her eyes widened. "What? I thought that was on the restricted section?" She pondered out loud.

I poked her forehead. "And you. Need to stop thinking out loud."

"Going to visit?" She asked.

"Yeah… I need some answers." I replied.

She pushed me. "Then go get them already!"

Right… And just like that I made my way to the shed where she was being kept in. I had to know what I needed to do.

'Nanoha?' I called out mentally.

'Yes, Fate?' Came the response from Nanoha.

'I have a question…'

* * *

_Author's Notes:_

The author is really sorry she forgot to post this OTL I orignally posted this on NanoFate(dot)us but _ I thought I would edit it... and completely forgot about it OTL So.. this is technically a months old update _; I'm sorry for the shortness too.. it's meant to be that way... and yes Alexis' Diary entry is meant to be short _; She isn't someone like Bella who notices every single detail.. Other than that... I hope you guys enjoy.

Flames will be used for making brownies!

This fic has been prescribed by the doctor!


End file.
